Heretofore known grips or hand positioning devices for tools, golf clubs, bats, tennis rackets and the like interfered with conventional or comfortable positioning of the hands of the user on the handles. These devices usually constrained the fingers of the hand in such a manner as to prevent free rotation of the handle and in some instances placed an added strain on the fingers causing discomfort and even pain to the user. These grip attachments were concerned primarily with positioning and restraint of the hand and fingers on the handle and did nothing to increase the striking force delivered from the user to the handle.
It would be an advance in the art to provide an attachment for the handles of tools and sporting goods equipment which would act as a bumper receiving portions of the hand thereagainst without changing the grip desired by the user and yet deliver more of the energy from the user to the handle and thence to the striking face on the handle.